Air Hostess
by LilyRosetheDreamer
Summary: Inspired by a Busted song. Enjoy! The OCs in this will NOT be used again, just for this story.


**Sonic Busted Song Saga – Air Hostess.**

This is a collab of songs inspired by the awesome Busted songs. Involves my OCs and the first one is Air Hostess.

* * *

**(The sound of airplanes can be heard)**

Feet sped down the concrete runway as the blue hedgehog paced himself to match the speed of a Concorde taking off. Bright cerulean quills ruffled as he rocketed by the plane's side, wind buffeting his legs.

That was when he saw her.

**Walking through the terminal,**

**I saw something beautiful,**

**You left for your duty call.**

Sonic the Hedgehog grinned as he came into sight of that really hot-looking air hostess. The cream-coloured cat was, like every passenger on that flying hunk of metal, gawping at the world's fastest hero as he happily kept pace with the light grey machine.

**Next time getting on the plane,**

**That's when I see you again,**

**I can't get you off my brain.**

**(Let's go!)**

Her turquoise eyes locked with his as she realised he was looking straight at her. Her tanned muzzle flushed with colour as she smiled sweetly at the dazed Mobian.

Sonic waved at her, causing her to go even redder. Her uniform was crimson with a little mini-skirt and gold buttons done up to her neck line. It suited the shape of her body well and it made Sonic stare even more.

**That uniform you're wearing,**

**So hot I can't stop staring,**

**You're putting on an awesome show!**

**The cabin pressure's rising,**

**My coke has got no ice in nooow!**

Sonic mouthed "You're cute!" to the air hostess and the cat giggled, pointed ears perking with girlish excitement. Excellent.

Sonic made up his mind.

Emerald eyes flashing with concentration, he took a giant bound and leapt onto the wing as the plane started to take off, glinting in the sun. The girl gasped as Sonic scooted up to the window and tapped nonchalantly. The passengers screamed with delight and began to chant at her to let the daredevil in.

**Air hostess, I like the way you dress!**

**Though I hate to fly but I feel much better,**

**Occupied my mind by writing you a love letter.**

**I messed my pants,**

**When we flew over France,**

**Will I see you soon in my hotel room,**

**For a holiday romance?**

**Air hostess!**

The hostess had no choice but to comply, for the plane was climbing higher, the passengers were still chanting and Sonic would have died from the lack of oxygen anyway.

She unlatched the window and the hero crawled quickly in to general applause.

Sonic bowed, then plonked himself down on a spare seat, winking at the passenger next door. After a time, as the passengers trickled back to their seat, satisfied with their autographs and talks with the famous icon, Sonic grew bored. Spying a cup of peanuts, he plucked one out and glanced around. Nobody was paying much attention.

Good.

With a cheeky smirk, Sonic took aim and threw a peanut down the aisle, hitting an old guy in the bald patch on the crown of his head. The man spun around and looked in all directions in general confusion. The air hostess giggled again and smiled as Sonic thumbed through a safety guide, whistling innocently. The air hostess made her way to him.

**Throwing peanuts down the aisle,**

**Stupid but it made you smile.**

**You came over for a while.**

Sonic grinned up at her and said, "Hi. What's your name?"

"Lily. Now is there anything you wanted?" Lily replied, her eyes twinkling.

**Then you whispered in my ear,**

**The words that I longed to hear,**

**I want you to thrill me here.**

Sonic pretended to consider for a moment, then he beamed and held out his white gloved hand.

"Can I have your main course of your number please?"

Lily laughed and flirtily slipped him a little piece of paper with her phone number on it.

"Thanks for the service." Sonic quipped, then winked, green eyes hinting at what would come later. Meaning loads of phone calls.

"My pleasure!" Lily placed a hand on her curved hip.

"Why don't you take a break and we can chat?" The blue hedgehog leaned casually back in his leather seat.

Lily shook her head sadly. "Sorry. Still working, hun."

**You can't because you're working,**

**The paparazzi's lurking,**

**You didn't know I'm in a band,**

**In England people know me,**

**One photo's worth a hundred grand!**

Sonic looked faintly disappointed. "Later then?"

Lily nodded. "Hope so!"

Then the cat turned and sashayed back down the aisle, leaving Sonic to watch her ass with appreciation rolling from him in waves.

**Air hostess,**

**I like the way you dress,**

**Though I hate to fly but I feel much better,**

**Occupied my mind by writing you a love letter,**

**I messed my pants,**

**When we flew over France.**

**Will I see you soon in my hotel room,**

**For a holiday romance?**

**Air hostess!**

Sonic smiled secretly to himself, placing headphones on to drown out any unwanted noise so he could take a nice nap.

**Na na na na... (x6)**

Sonic was jolted awake in what seemed a second later by a voice on the intercom.

"We will be landing in two minutes. Please fasten your seatbelts."

Fastening his seatbelt and making sure it was firmly in place, Sonic spotted Lily helping a little boy put on his and his face softened. The hedgehog turned to gaze out of the glass window as the fields, trees and dark-grey concrete took over the fluffy white clouds and crystal clear sky.

**That uniform you're wearing,**

**So hot I can't stop staring,**

**You're putting on an awesome show!**

**The plane has almost landed,**

**So tell me where I'm standing nooow!**

His ears popped as they descended the last few miles and Sonic wrinkled his coal black nose. Everything juddered as the wheels came out and fixed themselves firmly on solid ground. The plane halted and everyone stood, stretching aching limbs.

"We hope you have a lovely holiday!" Lily called as people retrieved their hand luggage from small compartments and filed out. Sonic mooched around, waiting impatiently for the last person to leave before shooting over to his cute little air hostess.

"Shall we?" he asked, sweeping his arm in front in a gesture to let her go first and Lily looked at her co-workers.

"Oh go on Lil!" said one, chivvying her along.

"Yeah! If Sonic the Hedgehog asks you out, then you GO!" cried the other and Lily steeled herself.

"Sure!"

**Air hostess,**

**I like the way you dress,**

**Though I hate to fly but I feel much better,**

**Occupied my mind by writing you a love letter,**

**I messed my pants,**

**When we flew over France,**

**Will I see you soon in my hotel room,**

**For a holiday romance?**

**Air hostess!**

And with that confirmation, Sonic chuckled, swooped her off her petite feet into his strong arms and zoomed off, her co-workers waving Lily goodbye.

Lily wrapped her arms around his neck and laughed, feeling really awesome.

"Won't you get the plane back?"

"Nah I can just run all the way home."

**'Cause you're my air hostess,**

**I like the way you dress,**

**Air hostess,**

**I like the way you dress,**

**Air hostess,**

**Doo doo doooo!**

As for Sonic, he was pretty triumphant. Bagging an air hostess was sweet work. Just wait until his friends saw this!

* * *

Like? Then review or Lily the Cat will scratch you all over!

Lily: "Yep! It'll hurt!"


End file.
